


Heat of the Moment

by mywritingbox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine Kili telling you he loves you in the heat of battle while being surrounded by the enemy.**Recommended to listen to the Pirates of The Caribbean theme song while reading ;)





	Heat of the Moment

Quickly turning, you lifted your sword and swung it with all your might at the orc, slicing it’s head off. Kili rushed towards you and gave you a once over and you smiled at him tiredly.

“Thank you for that.”

“I’ll always look out for you.” Kili said and smiled at you softly, reaching out to gently curl a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

“I know you will.” You responded shyly, smiling down at your feet before looking up to find him still standing there with the same smile on his face.

“You two better shut your traps and get moving before you get killed.” Dwalin’s voice called out to the both of you, bringing you back to your senses and the fighting resumed.

However, you two were constantly distracted with each other. Kili’s eyes frequently kept coming back to yours and yours to his. You put your sword through another orc and as it fell lifeless, you swung your blade again, taking down another.

“Is something wrong?” You called out to him and you heard him grunt loudly before he sliced the head off the creature at his feet.

“I have something to tell you!” he hollered at you. “I’ve been wanting to say this for quite some time!”

“What is it?”

“(Y/N)… I love you!” He yelled across the swarms of bodies around the both of you and you froze.  It would’ve been quite the romantic gesture, if you two weren’t surrounded by dead orc bodies.

“Kili…are you –“ You were cut off as another orc tried to attack you and you decapitated him on the spot, annoyed at the interruption.

“I love you! I knew it the moment I met you and I sensed you’ve known how I’ve felt for a while.” Kili continued and you paused again, panting from all the fighting. He swung at the next orc in his way then rushed to your side. “Tell me you feel the same way.”

You did. Of course, you did. Those brown orbs and the way they gazed at you every time you were together would make anyone weak in the knees. His eyes searched yours desperately for an answer and a smile slowly came upon your face.

“Of course I do. It’s about time you said something!” You spoke, shoving him and he grinned madly at your response but before he could reply, an orc came up behind you and Kili moved you out of the way before sliding his sword through it.

“Do you really?” he asked smiling childishly as he turned back to you while ignoring the withering body next to him and you laughed.

“Of course! I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way…Why did you wait so long to say something?” You asked as you brought your hand to his cheek, caressing it and he brought his hand on top of yours.

“I was worried before and I had to make sure I said something now.” He responded with a gentle smile, which turned into a pout. “In case we died here.” He added and your expression fell flat.

“That sure puts a bit of a damper on the confession.” You stated with a raised brow and he grinned at you again.

“I would think us being ambushed by orcs can put a damper on anything.” He responded, bringing an arm around your waist to pull you closer.

“Fair enough.” You stated and shoved him away as two orcs came raging at you. The two were taken care of quickly and Kili looked at you again, panting.

“I’m going to tell my uncle!” he said as he grabbed your arms and pulled you in for a quick kiss, making your eyes go as wide as saucers.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea at the moment.” You spoke in a daze and only moved when you saw an orc running after Kili. Grabbing a dagger from your side, you tossed it, hitting the orc square in the back and it fell. “Kili, wait!”

“Uncle!” You heard him call. “Uncle Thorin!”

“What is it?!” You heard Thorin bellow and cringed at the reaction you knew you would be getting.

“Hello brother. And future sister-in-law.” Fili called out with a cheeky smile from the upper ground; he hadn’t missed the exchange between you and Kili and tossed one of his many daggers at an orc that was coming towards the two of you as he spoke. “If we make it out alive, that is.”

“Fili.” You greeted with amusement then turned back to Kili, moving him out of the way as an orc’s dead body came sailing towards you. “Kili, don’t. Not now.” You begged him.

 “We might not have another chance.” He replied and looked up at his Uncle who was fighting side by side to Fili. “Uncle! I want your blessings for (Y/N) and I!”

“What!?”  Thorin called out as he tossed another orc to the side and both Kili and you split, as more came raging towards you.

 “WE LOVE EACH OTHER!” Kili  yelled in response, tucking his blade and pulling his bow with an arrow out, firing at any enemies coming in sight. “WE WISH TO MARRY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I WANT YOUR BLESSINGS.”

“M-marry?” You stuttered and turned on your heels towards him. “We could get killed here and you’re worried about getting married!”

“It’s now or never, love.” He stated and grinned widely as you looked at him pleased, but bewildered. “UNCLE?”

“I’M SLIGHTLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT, FILI!” You heard Thorin rage, slicing through an orc and you winced.

“KILI!” You heard the brothers shout and a giggle escaped your lips. Grabbing your hand, Kili dragged you towards the upper ground, closer to Thorin and Fili and the both of you joined in ridding as many of the orc filth as you could.

“Finally got something going, huh brother?” Fili called out and Kili replied by shooting an orc aimed at Fili with one of his arrows and a grin.

“Still waiting on an answer, Uncle!” Kili shouted out and you groaned internally as Thorin turned around wildly to look at you two.

“By all means, do what you please!” He grunted but Kili didn’t budge.

“Blessings, Uncle.”

“Kili.” You begged, as you grabbed another one of your daggers and turned to quickly throw it at an approaching orc.

Thorin glared at the two of you then with an exasperated sigh, he gave a sarcastic smile. “My blessings. You have them. Congratulations.” He snipped and Kili grinned wildly as his uncle turned away to finish off the approaching enemy. “Try not to get yourselves killed in the heat of your romance. Now, GO.”

Kili went indeed, right over to you. Holding his bow in one hand while grabbing you by the waist with the other, he pulled you closely into his arms and crashed his lips on yours. You welcomed him eagerly, pulling on the front of his shirt to deepen the kiss and poured every ounce of longing you had for him. Time felt like it had stopped for the both of you; it was as if the world revolved around you two alone.

If only.

“You have got to be  _joking_.” Dwalin growled, ruining the moment  _again_ , and the two of you pulled away as Fili’s laughter filled the air around you. Pulling away sheepishly, you noticed the fighting had died down and Thorin was staring at you, so unamused that you were ready to dig a hole and die in it.  

Kili on the other hand, could light up fireworks with the way he was smiling and just to spite everyone standing there, he leaned in to kiss you again though you were much more reserved this time around.

“For Mahal’s sake.” Thorin mumbled and stalked over to the two of you, pulling you apart. “There’s still a few orcs left. Make it out alive and you can earn a moment alone.”

Grinning at each other, the two of you rushed down to finish off the last orcs in your path. Swinging your blade, you started taking out orcs as swiftly as possible. Calling out your name again, Kili brought you to his focus.

“I love you.” He called out towards you as he held the last orc of the attack on it’s knees.

“I love you, too.” You replied, a chuckle escaping your lips.

Looking down at the orc he was holding, he looked at it in all seriousness. “I love her.” Kili repeated to the orc who stared at him, confused. “And I’m going to marry her. You just won’t be there to see it.”

Sliding his blade into the orc, he let it fall lifelessly to the ground and turned to find you staring at him with a raised brow.

“You have a flare for the dramatic, don’t you?” You asked and he gave you his signature grin as he walked towards you.

“You just wait and see, love. You wait and see.”  He responded, leaning in to mark you his again but pausing as Dwalin leaned on his axe, grimacing at the two of you. “You say one more word to ruin the moment and you won’t be able to sleep the night, Master Dwalin.”

“Is that a challenge?” Dwalin huffed and Kili narrowed his eyes.

“Yes.” he replied and stared at Dwalin for a moment as he held you in his arms. Dwalin waited till Kili turned his attention back to you and just as his lips captured yours, Dwalin snorted loudly.

“ _Disgusting._ ”                      

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
